


Mini Vacation

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, extremely self indulgent fluff, i would die for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Portugal drags Luxembourg away from his desk for an impromptu picnic at night.





	Mini Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> i WAS writing smut for these two, but then I had to write in public at a writing group so this got finished up instead.

“You still have not told me what this is all about.”

Portugal pursed his lips in response and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. It had been thirty minutes since he pulled Luxembourg away from his desk and into the car. “To go somewhere” he had said, but that was the only explanation he gave as he drove. 

“You know I do enjoy spending time with you, but I have work to--”

“Would you forget about your work for five minutes?!” Portugal snapped. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed. “Look, it...it bothers me how much you work,” he admitted. “Your desk made me stressed only by looking at it. So unless you have something that you have to send your boss before midnight, don't say anything about your work.”

Luxembourg thought it over for a moment. “Well, I do not have anything that must be sent tonight, but I do have to read over a few sheets by Friday--”

“It's Monday,” Portugal cut in. “Forget about it for tonight. One night.”

Luxembourg sighed and rested a hand on Portugal's leg. “This cannot happen often.”

“I know, and it won't. It's only tonight.”

“Is today something special?”

“No, not particularly.” Portugal paused and thought it over. “Wait, no. I may have gotten decapitated a few centuries ago on this day.”

Luxembourg laughed and sat back in his seat. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Eh, maybe some other time.” Portugal pulled the car off into a rest stop and parked. “We will have to walk from here, but it will not be very long.”

They got out of the car, and Portugal pulled out a duffel bag from the trunk. 

“I did not realize your idea of ‘a romantic get away from work’ is hiding a body together,” Luxembourg noted with an amused smile. 

Portugal shot him an annoyed look and nudged him with an elbow. “I am perfectly capable of hiding a body on my own, thank you very much.”

Luxembourg chuckled and wrapped an arm around Portugal's shoulders. “So what is in the bag then?”

“You will see. Come on.” After making sure all of the doors were locked, Portugal led Luxembourg on a thin path through a tree line that separated the rest stop from a large open field. There were a few people already on the field, some as a couple or family and some letting their dogs run freely. Portugal led Luxembourg on though, and after passing over a couple more hills, the din of chatter from the other people, and even the cars passing by on the highway, was gone. There was only the sound of the wind and crickets. 

Portugal led Luxembourg to the top of the next hill before gingerly setting the bag down. He took out a blanket and spread it out over the ground, and set a wooden tray down on top of it. He pulled out a bottle of wine and a corkscrew from the bag along with two glasses, and sat down to open the wine bottle and fill up the two glasses. Luxembourg stood by and watched curiously. 

“What, are you going to just stand there all night?” Portugal asked. “Come on, sit down.”

Luxembourg sat down carefully next to him and took one of the wine glasses offered. “Is this one from your house?”

“Of course it is.” Portugal closed up the bottle again and leaned over to pull the bag closer. He pulled out a small plastic bag filled with almonds and opened it up.

Luxembourg couldn't help but laugh softly. “How romantically cliché.”

“Cliché romance is my specialty, you should know this by now.” 

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

Portugal smiled and moved to lean against Luxembourg's side as he took a sip. “I could have made it worse.”

“How so?”

“I could have brought a guitar. Or at least a radio.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I would rather talk with you.”

Luxembourg wrapped an arm around Portugal again and pulled him closer. “Is that why you do not like me working so much?” he asked. “Because I do not have time to talk with you?”

Portugal flushed at the accusation and took a long sip of his port to stall for time. “...Maybe.”

Luxembourg laughed and gave him a small squeeze around the waist. “Then I suppose I will have to find more time to spend with you.”

“Your ‘mistress’ won't mind me taking you away for a few hours?” Portugal teased, and he grabbed an almond to pop it into his mouth. “Can't be all the time obviously. The drive is exhausting.”

“You could come live with me.”

Portugal paused at the sudden suggestion. He wondered what it would be like to live with him. Different than his small, cozy house by the sea he was sure. Would he be able to handle not living near such a vast body of water? Would he truly ever be able to live without the sea breeze in his hair, the sand beneath his bare feet, the waves washing over his ankles? 

“I'll think about it,” he finally decided. He held an almond up to him and smiled at the brush of lips against his fingers as Lux took it. 

As the night wore on, the bottle was drained, mostly by Portugal since Luxembourg knew one of them needed to drive home, and the almonds were all eaten. Eventually Portugal moved to sit sideways on Lux’s lap. He leaned against his chest as he nursed the last few drops in his glass, and Luxembourg kept his arms around him. 

They stayed like that for some time, silent comments exchanged between them occasionally. A gentle squeeze around the waist, a slight shift to try to press closer, light kisses pressed to wherever could be reached without moving too much. 

Portugal’s lips curled into a lazy smile when the empty glass was plucked out of his hands to be set aside on the wooden tray. He turned to wrap his arms around Luxembourg’s neck instead, and relaxed as he felt Lux’s hand lovingly smoothing over his hair. He didn’t bother protesting as the hair tie was pulled out and set aside, and he even gave a small shake of his head to spread his hair over his shoulders. He melted against Luxembourg as his hair was played with, gloved fingers weaving through the wavy locks. 

“Lux, you..you know I love you right?” he mumbled, finding words oddly more difficult than they were an hour ago. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Good.” He paused. “...You love me too, right?”

The slight shaking as Luxembourg chuckled sent warmth through him that he was sure was not the alcohol. “Yes, I love you too.” 

Portugal smiled when a kiss was pressed against his temple. “Good.” 

Luxembourg stayed there, not daring to move while Portugal was curled up against him. A smile tugged at his lips as he realized it was no different than when his dog decided to sleep on his lap. 

After several more silent minutes had passed, Portugal hummed and shifted to try to press closer. “I wish you didn't work so much.”

Lux sighed and stroked over his hair again. “We don't all have secretaries that handle everything for us.”

Portugal gave an annoyed grunt in response and fell silent again for another few minutes. After a while, Luxembourg was about to move as carefully as he could to gather everything up, thinking that Portugal had fallen asleep, but suddenly Portugal spoke up again. 

“I wish I brought a radio after all.”

Luxembourg paused and looked down at him. “Oh?”

“I want to dance with you.”

“...Are you sure you can stand?”

Portugal huffed and pulled away from him. “Of course I can stand!” To prove his point, he used Luxembourg’s shoulder as a crutch to get to his feet. He took a few teetering steps to the side but righted himself again. Lux chuckled and got to his feet much easier, wrapping an arm around Portugal’s waist to keep him steady. 

“Let me see what I have.” He took out his phone, though his smile dropped when he saw a few new emails. He sighed and shook his head, deciding he would look at them later. He put his playlist on shuffle and stuck it back in his pocket with the speaker up so that the soft music played out clearly. 

Portugal wound his arms around Luxembourg’s neck and leaned against him. They tried to follow along in steps with the music, but after enough times of Portugal going too heavily to one side or misstep, they settled for swaying gently instead, with Portugal’s head tucked under Luxembourg’s chin. Luxembourg couldn't help but occasionally press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hey Lux?”

“Hm?”

“Love you.”

“You said that already.”

“I know.”

Luxembourg gave a small sigh and a smile. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
